herofandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:FluffyMightyena16/Pure Good Proposal: Mipha
Today I will be proposing the Zora Champion Mipha from The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild to the Pure Good status. Since she is already under the category and not yet approved, I decided to do the job. What is the Works? Mipha is from Breath of the Wild, and it's about an amnesic hero Link who is recently revived and after some guidance from the Old Man, (revealed to be King Rhoam), he is tasked with saving his daughter Zelda and defeating Calamity Ganon. Link also has to free the Divine Beasts and the souls of the deceased Champions, with one of them being Mipha. Link also has to regain his past memories involving him, Zelda, and the chosen warriors. Who is she and what has she done While Mipha is basically seen in flashbacks, she is a kind hearted Zora Princess who has a healing ability; she met Link when he was four and was so impressed by his skill that she fell in love with him. She accepts her calling to pilot Divine Beast Vah Ruta in the impending battle against Calamity Ganon, while she was aware that her life would be on the line, she would sacrifice herself to protect Hyrule and her home however she can. She is insightful and aware of Zelda's struggle to awaken her power and especially knows that her mentor Muzu strongly dislikes Hylians so she never told him about her love with Link, who is a Hylian, knowing that he would not allow it. Only her father and brother Prince Sidon know about it. Goodness Zone/Corrupting Factors Apparently, Mipha hardly has any corrupting factors (aside from in the EX The Champions' Ballad after defeating Waterblight Ganon a couple of times, there's a dialogue where she yells at Link to not read her diary, which she quickly apologizes for afterwards). In the Mipha's Touch memory: she heals Link's wound which came from a battle with monsters and promises that if he is ever injured, she would heal them. Concerning the coming battle, she meekly looks forward to spending time with Link after the battle, showing that she deeply cares about him, not simply to be in a relationship. This never came, as Mipha and the other three Champions died after Ganon returned and corrupted the Divine Beasts and the Guardians against them. Her death gravely affected the Zoras. Admirable Standards Mipha undoubtly stood out from among the Champions in terms of her selflessness and kindness. In the EX The Champions' Ballad, Mipha makes it clear to Zelda that she will face her fate with Vah Ruta and jumps off a waterfall to encourage Prince Sidon, who was young at the time, to get the feel of riding the waterfall, and entrusts him with the kingdom of Zora's Domain if she didn't survive, this worries her brother at first, then she tells him "I believe in you", stimulating a signature grin from the prince. She was the reason Prince Sidon often uses it to encourage Link a hundred years later while helping out with the constant downpour caused by the corrupted Vah Ruta. When she is set free, she never changed and gives Link "Mipha's Grace" as she could no longer use it on part of her being a spirit. After setting sights on Hyrule Castle, she expresses her regrets that she would not see her father or brother again and making them worry; She would be fine with spending one more day with them. Final Verdict I would say that Mipha ought to be approved. Even when members of the Council of Elders is seeking "vengence" on Link for her death and blame him for it, we all know that she really doesn't want vengeance, as she is not capable of holding anything against anyone, and it really wasn't Link's fault for her death as he was given the duty to guard Zelda, given that the events were beyond anybody's control. What are your thoughts? I will accept downvotes, but only if you have a good reason and the same applies to the upvotes, too, as per the tightening of the Proposal Rules. Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Good Proposal